The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula plant botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SuperBlue’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Venhuizen, The Netherlands during July 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lavandula cultivars that are free-flowering with a mounded-compact growth habit.
The new Lavandula cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lavandula angustifolia breeding selection coded 1313-01, not patented, characterized by its violet-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and mounded-compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lavandula angustifolia breeding selection coded 1254-01, not patented, characterized by its violet-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and mounded-compact growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2006 in a controlled environment at Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2006 at Venhuizen, The Netherlands and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.